


Le Familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus Harry Potter, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Le directeur de Poudlard, l'illustre Albus Dumbledore force Harry Potter a retourné pour les vacancesdans l'enfer qu'est le 4 Privet Drive. Là-bas, il est couramment battu. Pendant toute l'année, il aappris à devenir animagus. Une nuit, il se transforme enfin complètement. Le jeune animagus réussià s'enfuir de sa prison. Durant une nuit et deux jours, il marche. Il est très fatigué et décide de sereposer. Quand il ouvre les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, il se trouve dans une chambre trèsluxueuse. En faite, un homme l'a ramassé et soigné. Cet homme se nomme Tom Elvis Jedusor, il estdans le monde connu aussi sous le nom de Voldemort. Il prend vraiment soin de lui. Harry apprendque son familier, le serpent Nagini est mort. Il apprend d'autres choses en allant avec Tom auxréunions de mangemorts, entre autre que Dumbledore n'est pas ce pourquoi il se fait passer. Harryest heureux avec Tom qui le chouchoute comme jamais on l'a fait auparavant. Un jour, il lui révélerapeut-être son identité.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Le Familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden2356 n°401

Harry avançait dans la rue. Il avait mal aux pattes. Ses coussinets étaient rouges et ensanglantés à force de marcher. Il avait soif. Il avait faim. Il avait mal à sa hanche et boitait. Son oncle n'avait pas été de main morte... enfin, plutôt son pied ... Cela faisait des années qu'il le battait pour un oui ou pour un non. Sa vie n'avait jamais été qu'un enfer.

Il avait réussi à s'enfuir en se transformant en animagus. Un chien-loup. Un husky de Sibérie. Il avait fait peur à son Oncle en se transformant et il l'avait mis dehors. Il avait filé plus vite que son ombre, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de quitter cet enfer dans lequel Dumbledore le forçait à vivre depuis la mort de ses parents.

Il continua à marcher sans jamais s'arrêter. Il parcourut des kilomètres sous sa forme animagus, trouvant dangereux de se retransformer. Si un membre de l'Ordre ou un auror le retrouvait, ce serait pour le ramener chez les Dursley. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Plus jamais. Il voyagea deux jours et une nuit. Il ne dormit pas. Il avait trop peur de dormir sans avoir trouvé un abri. Même en tant qu'animal, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le plus grand meurtrier sorcier, le plus dangereux du siècle.

Au bout du deuxième jour, Harry s'écroula sur le sol, au bord d'un chemin de randonnée, épuisé et affamé. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à même le sol, sur un lit de feuilles mortes. Il rêva qu'il se sentait porté et caressé doucement. C'était doux. Il aimait ça. Il entendait vaguement une voix qui lui murmurait quelque chose, des mots doux. Il n'en avait encore jamais entendu. Cela faisait du bien. Ce rêve était tellement beau, tellement doux, il flottait sur un petit nuage. Il ne voulait jamais se réveiller. Plus jamais. Il était si bien là.

Quand il ouvre les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, il se trouve dans une chambre très luxueuse. Il se leva et fit quelques pas faiblards dans la pièce. Elle était grande, dans des tons bruns et verts. Les meubles étaient dans un bois sombre d'ancienne facture : un lit à baldaquin, un miroir de plein-pied, un bureau, ... tout respirait la richesse. Il couina légèrement en s'appuyant sur patte arrière.

« Eh ! Doucement, Petit-Loup ! » fit une voix douce qu'il connaissait bien mais pas avec cette intonation.

Il se figea en se retournant lentement. Il reconnut le mage noir redouté, son plus grand ennemi, Lord Voldemort. Quand l'homme approcha de lui, la main tendue, un semblant de sourire sur son visage, le regard doux, Harry le trouva étrange. Il recula par instinct de préservation et il grogna un peu. Il sentit également la douleur de sa patte. Il boitait.

« Shhh, doucement, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, » dit Voldemort d'une voix douce et rassurante. « Ne t'appuie pas trop sur ta patte. Elle se répare encore. »

Le husky vit l'homme s'agenouiller devant lui sans montrer la moindre menace. Il lui poussa même un bol d'eau et une assiette avec des morceaux de viande de poulet. L'odeur était appétissante. Il hésita pourtant à se servir même s'il avait l'eau à la bouche.

« Mange, Petit-Loup. Et repose-toi. Je t'ai retrouvé sur un chemin de campagne dans un sale état. Ton dernier maître s'est très mal comporté avec toi. Je te promets de bien m'occuper de toi. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté, étonné. Il n'avait jamais entendu cet homme parler avec autant de douceur. Comment était-ce possible ? Voldemort avait la réputation d'être un sang-coeur. Un homme qui aimait faire souffrir les gens. Là ... il était ... il semblait ... humain. Il approcha lentement, gardant le mage noir à l'oeil, vigilant. Il se pencha sur le bol pour boire.

« Eh la, doucement, » dit ensuite Voldemort. « L'eau ne va pas s'envoler. Quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore. »

L'homme approcha lentement et vint lui caresser le pelage. Le chien se tendit sous le toucher.

« Shh, calme-toi, Petit-Loup. Détends-toi. Tu es très beau, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais vu un chien aussi beau. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux bleus aussi beaux. Presque blanc. »

Il continua à caresser le poil de l'animal. Il sentait la tension dans ses muscles. Il entendait les quelques grognements et parfois les plaintes. L'animal était perturbé mais pas particulièrement violent. Juste craintif. Mais malgré cela, le chien semblait apprécier un minimum ses caresses. Puis, avisant l'heure, il se leva.

« Mange à ton aise, Petit-Loup, » dit-il simplement. « D'ici ce soir, ta hanche devrait aller mieux. On ira faire une petite promenade. »

L'homme sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à sa réunion. Harry se détendit encore une fois seul. Mais il se posait beaucoup de questions. Voldemort était étrange, il était loin le monstre qu'il avait affronté déjà par deux fois. Là, il trouvait un homme affectueux envers un animal. Un bon maître. Il mangea plus tranquillement. Le poulet était délicieux. Il retourna sur l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi. Il y avait son odeur dessus. Il était moelleux. Il se coucha et inspecta un peu sa patte arrière. Par instinct, il la lécha doucement avant de poser sa tête sur le sol. Très rapidement, ses yeux bleus se fermèrent et il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla sous de délicieuses caresses. Les mains étaient douces. La voix aussi. Harry émergea peu à peu du sommeil.

« Petit-Loup, allez, debout. Tu es un grand dormeur. Bien plus que Nagini. »

Le chien entendit de la peine de la voix et releva la tête curieux pour croiser les yeux de braise. Il y vit beaucoup de tristesse. Il pencha la tête sur le coté.

« Nagini est morte il y a trois semaines. Elle a été empoisonnée. J'ignore comment, je faisais toujours très attention à sa nourriture. Je l'ai retrouvée enroulée sur mon lit. Ses écailles étaient très pâles. Elle ne répondait plus à mes sifflements. J'ai perdu une grande amie. »

Il caressa encore le poil du husky. Il y avait encore de la tension sous son pelage noir et blanc. Il était un peu maigre mais avait des muscles.

« Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais très mal en point. J'ai réparé tes côtes. » Il caressa longuement le chien. Il soupira. « C'est dommage que tu ne peux pas parler. J'aurais bien été rendre visite à ceux qui t'ont fait tant de mal. Je ne supporte pas la violence sur les animaux ou les créatures magiques. »

Il garda le silence un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, son regard rouge se posa à nouveau sur Petit-Loup. Il sourit. Un petit sourire tendre.

« Allez viens, » fit-il en se levant. « Il faut te promener. »

Il mit un collier autour du cou d'Harry et y attacha une laisse en cuir. Le chien se leva et suivit l'homme. Il n'avait pas le choix avec la laisse. Il le tirait.

« Allez viens, » répéta Voldemort.

Harry le suivit docilement et il fit le tour d'un parc et d'un petit chemin de terre. Il put se soulager derrière un buisson. Par instinct, il marqua un peu son territoire. Il vit vraiment le sorcier sous un autre jour. Il semblait vraiment aimer la nature. Il l'admirait beaucoup. Il lui jetait aussi beaucoup de regard sur lui, doux. Toujours un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était vraiment loin le meurtrier en série, le mage noir froid, calculateur et sadique qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. A croire qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes complètement différentes.

« On va éviter de trop te faire courir aujourd'hui. »

Il caressa doucement la tête du chien. Ce dernier grogna un peu.

« Eh, la. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Quand on rentre, tu auras un bol de pâté. Et même un os ! »

L'homme se redressa et fit demi-tour. Harry le suivit calmement. Il avait toujours ce sentiment de malaise auprès du sorcier. Mais il était surtout perturbé par son comportement. Ils rentrèrent et l'homme le conduisit dans un salon. Il s'installa dans un panier qui lui était de toute évidence destiné. Il était près du feu, non loin de deux canapés et d'un fauteuil de couleur sombre.

« Je vois que tu as déjà investi ton petit nid, Petit-Loup, » fit Voldemort en apportant un bol de nourriture et un autre avec de l'eau fraîche.

Il les déposa contre le mur non loin du panier. Il vint s'installer ensuite dans le fauteuil devant le feu. Il prit un livre et lut longuement, dans un silence apaisant, jetant parfois quelques regards au husky. Chacun était affectueux. Harry ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait regardé ainsi. Il l'avait soigné. Il était doux. Le jeune homme était complètement perdu. Perdu mais, étrangement, bien. Et juste pour cela, il resterait sous sa forme animagus indéfiniment. Il était confortablement installé, il était nourri, il recevait des caresses, on ne l'avait pas frappé alors que c'était quelque chose du quotidien chez lui. Le husky s'endormit dans le panier après s'être nourri et désaltéré.

xXxXxXx

Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus craint de toute l'Angleterre, ou tout simplement Tom Jedusor, comme l'appelaient ses amis et fidèles, les membres de son groupe, les Mangemorts, était assis dans son fauteuil à lire un roman. Il surveillait son nouveau compagnon, son comportement. Il était un chien craintif qui avait été sans conteste battu. Pas de tendance agressive. Il grognait un peu mais rien sans plus. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il avait été dressé mais il le découvrirait dans les jours à venir. Il semblait avoir besoin d'affection, d'attention. Il était perturbé par ce changement de comportement de l'être humain. Son ancien maître devait vraiment être un monstre. Tom aiderait son nouveau familier à avoir confiance en l'être humain.

Il lut quelques heures jusqu'à entendre des couinements, des grognements ainsi que quelques pleurs. Ils provenaient tous de Petit-Loup qui semblait faire un horrible cauchemar. Il posa son livre sur le coté et s'agenouilla pour caresser son chien, doucement, afin de le réveiller. Il lui murmura des mots rassurants. Le husky jappa et sursauta sous le contact.

« Shh... c'est fini, Petit-Loup, » murmura Tom en le caressant longuement, lui grattant un peu les oreilles. « Ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité. »

Petit-Loup tremblait et pleurait toujours, un bruit à fendre l'âme. Le mage noir s'assit finalement à coté du panier et continua à le caresser pour l'apaiser. L'animal lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Si beau et si malheureux. Il réussit à force de cajoleries et murmures rassurants à ramener sa tête sur ses genoux. Il le papouilla doucement, grattant derrière les oreilles et le long de son encolure, jusqu'au garrot. Petit-Loup semblait aimer ça. Il le sentait toujours craintif mais aussi en demande de confiance. Un mélange étrange chez un animal. Il avait une psychologie bien plus complexe que son précédent chien de compagnie, quand il était tout jeune. Ou alors il ne s'en souvenait pas si bien.

Tout cela n'avait pour le moment aucune importance. Petit-Loup avait besoin d'être aimé et Tom n'avait jamais aimé ne pas avoir de compagnon, d'animal avec lequel partager sa vie. Il le ramena à sa chambre et glissa son panier au bord de son lit. Il le caressa longuement pour continuer de le rassurer et s'endormit en le faisant.

Harry, de son coté, se remettait de son horrible cauchemar. Il avait revu sa vie horrible chez les Dursley, en particulier sous les mains violentes de son oncle. Il était en partie rassuré par les caresses de Voldemort. Du moins au début. Par la suite, il avait gardé cette légère tension, ce malaise. C'était Voldemort ... l'assassin de ses parents, l'homme qui voulait sa mort. Il était certes doux avec lui sous sa forme de chien, mais que se passerait-il s'il venait à prendre forme humaine devant lui ? D'un autre coté, s'il partait, il risquait de se faire retrouver par les autres et il retournerait chez les Dursley. Entre les deux enfers potentiels, il était mieux là. Cela ne faisait certes que quelques heures mais il avait reçu plus en quelques heures à peine que durant toute une vie. Cela faisait beaucoup pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, il fallait que ce soit Voldemort qui lui offre ! Le monde à l'envers. Non, un monde parallèle même !

xXxXxXx

Tom entra dans la salle de réunion avec son chien. Il n'était pas tenu en laisse. Il avait remarqué au fil des trois derniers mois qu'il était très obéissant. Il comprenait les ordres simples et il ne fallait pas souvent les répéter pour qu'il comprenne. Pas très turbulent, Petit-Loup était juste un peu joueur. Il avait réussi à lui faire reprendre un peu confiance en la race humaine. Il acceptait bien plus volontiers des caresses. Mais pas de tout le monde. Il fallait toujours un temps d'adaptation. Les quatre seules personnes qui pouvaient le toucher à part lui, c'étaient Narcissa Malfoy, les jumelles Carrow, Flora et Hestia, et la petite Lestrange, Cassiopée, la fille de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus.

Cassiopée avait un début de vie bien triste. Elle était née en prison, à Azkaban. Dès sa naissance, elle avait été arrachée à sa mère et confiée à une famille soi-disant de Lumière. L'enfant avait été malheureuse, traitée comme une moins que rien, à peine nourrie. Dès qu'il était revenu, Tom avait fait son possible pour la retrouver et depuis, la petite était surprotégée. Elle ne quittait jamais le Manoir Malfoy où les Lestrange avaient trouvé refuge après leur libération. La petite avait maintenant trois ans, presque quatre.

Petit-Loup adorait Cassie. Il se laissait totalement faire. Quand elle lui faisait mal, même si c'était rare, il ne faisait que gémir et écarter la petite avec un doux coup de patte. Un animal tendre et attentionné. Un ami fidèle. Cela dit, s'il adorait la fille, il détestait la mère. La rencontre avec Bellatrix avait été surprenante. Tom avait vu son chien agressif pour la première fois. Il grognait et montrait les crocs, le regard assassin. Il avait même essayé de la mordre quand elle s'était approchée de trop près. C'était la même chose avec Peter Pettigrow. Il ne les aimait pas. Il refusait catégoriquement de se laisser approcher par ces deux personnes. Avers les autres, il était au pire réservé et légèrement grognon, au mieux joueur et câlin.

Malgré le fait que Bellatrix avait des problèmes relationnels avec Petit-Loup, depuis l'incident du lac, elle respectait énormément le chien.

_Flashback_

Tom discutait avec Lucius, Narcissa et Bella à propos de la disparition du Survivant, Harry Potter. Cela faisait beaucoup de bruit dans la presse. Et Drago en avait touché quelques mots dans ses lettres. C'était étrange. Comment ce salaud de Dumbledore avait pu perdre sa précieuse arme, ce gamin innocent qu'il manipulait comme un pion ? Le mage noir se demandait comment cela était possible. L'enfant devait vivre dans le grand luxe, une petite cage dorée, à boire les paroles de ce citronné comme s'il s'agissait de la vérité.

Il plaignait ce pauvre garçon, manipulé par l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents. Certes Tom était un mage noir, mais il n'avait commencé à se battre vraiment qu'après les premières tueries, dont deux membres de son groupe, James et Lily. Alice et Frank étaient des leurs également. Mais Dumbledore avait orchestré le meurtre des premiers et le supplice des seconds. Cerise sur le gâteau – empoisonné –, il avait fait en sorte que tout soit mis sur le dos des Mangemorts.

« Si Dumbledore a perdu la main sur ce garçon, alors où est-il ? » demanda Bellatrix, avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendue aussi inquiète pour quelqu'un si ce n'est ta fille, Bella, » fit Narcissa avec un sourire.

« C'est le filleul de Sirius. C'est un Black. Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui. Et je suppose que mes instincts maternels ont été exacerbés depuis ... »

La sorcière laissa sa phrase en suspens mais tous comprirent. Narcissa serra sa soeur contre elle. Ils furent tous interrompus dans leur discussion par un cri, entre un aboiement de chien et le hurlement d'un loup. Petit-Loup. Tom se leva et observa son chien galoper vers le lac et plonger dans l'eau. Il y avait des clapotis en son centre.

« Oh Merlin ! Cassie ! » s'écria le mage noir en rejoignant son familier au plus vite, suivi par Bellatrix et les Malfoy.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bordure du lac, sur la berge où le husky venait de ramener la petite, cette dernière toussait et recrachait de l'eau. Bellatrix récupéra immédiatement sa fille et la ramena à l'intérieur pour la sécher et la rassurer. Tom, lui, caressa son chien en souriant, riant même un peu alors qu'il s'ébrouait. Il lui attrapa doucement la tête et plongea son regard de braise dans les beaux yeux bleus.

« Merci, Petit-Loup. Tu es un très bon chien, » le félicita-t-il. « Ce soir, tu auras droit à un dessert en plus pour avoir sauvé Cassie. Tu es un héros. »

Le husky aboya deux fois et vint lécher le cou de Tom. Le sorcier détestait être léché au visage mais il n'avait jamais rien dit pour le cou, surtout que son chien était avare en léchouille. Il le caressa affectueusement avant de le ramener vers l'intérieur.

_Fin Flashback_

Bellatrix entra dans le salon qu'occupait généralement Tom et y vit Petit-Loup, couché dans son panier. Ce dernier releva immédiatement la tête, les oreilles plaquées sur sa tête et les babines légèrement retroussées. Un léger grognement d'avertissement se fit entendre. La sorcière soupira. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le chien refusait de se laisser approcher. Elle lui apportait à manger, lui donnait des douceurs à déguster mais rien, il refusait de venir lui manger dans la main. Les caresses n'en parlons même pas ! Il n'était certes plus à deux doigts d'attaquer mais il grognait quoi que Tom puisse dire. Il restait sur la défensive. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

Elle s'avança et déposa les deux gamelles, l'eau et la pâté, à leur place habituelle. Puis, elle regarda le chien, soupira et repartit. Tom avait dit de ne pas forcer le chien. S'il agissait comme ça, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose. Le tout était de découvrir quoi. Avec de la patience, peut-être que Petit-Loup l'accepterait.

Harry regarda Bellatrix Lestrange partir avant de se lever pour aller manger. Il savait qu'elle ne l'empoisonnerait pas. Elle se sentait redevable. De plus, il était un chien exemplaire et très apprécié de sa fille. Il adorait Cassie et Cassie l'adorait. Il aimait bien jouer avec la petite. Il retourna s'allonger ensuite dans son panier près du feu. Il attendait le retour de Tom.

Tom. C'était étrange de penser à lui par son prénom. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant qu'il ne le sauve. En fait, depuis l'accident avec Cassie et que Tom lui avait dit qu'il était un bon chien, il ne pensait plus vraiment de l'homme comme étant un monstre. Il était plus humain que jamais à ses yeux. Il l'avait entendu durant certaines de ses réunions quand il était dans la pièce, devant la cheminée. Il n'était pas le monstre dépeint par Dumbledore. Au contraire, il était l'une des victimes du glucosé qui, après avoir traversé les ténèbres et s'être pendant un temps perdu dans les arts sombres, était revenu plus prudent et éclairé, voyant la vérité. La vérité sur Dumbledore ... L'homme était un monstre. Mais à quel point, il l'ignorait encore. Mais il restait encore Harry Potter, certes porté disparu, mais toujours le garçon supposé être l'arme de Dumbledore et par conséquent un danger. Il avait peur de prendre forme humaine.

Il se sentit frustré tout d'un coup en repensant à tout cela. Il se lécha la truffe et se redressa. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière pour se détendre. Trouver des chaussures à mâchouiller. Il adorait faire ça. Un nouveau passe-temps. Il alla s'en trouver une paire. De belles chaussures noires polies. Il en embarqua une, la gauche, et la ramena dans le salon, près de son panier. Il fit ses dents dessus une bonne partie de l'après-midi. C'était d'autant plus délectable que c'était une chaussure de cette fouine de Drago Malfoy. Il prenait son pied à la détruire et la déchiqueter en petits morceaux.

Tom revint deux heures plus tard. Harry s'approcha de lui directement en trottinant, sa queue s'agitait dans tous les sens à mesure qu'il bondissait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était content de le voir. Il émettait quelques aboiements aussi mais pas beaucoup pour ne pas trop déranger le calme de la maison.

« Oui, moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Petit-Loup, » sourit l'homme. « Deux jours sans toi, c'est long. »

Harry aboya deux fois pour confirmer avant d'aller chercher sa laisse. Il voulait faire une balade. Tom sourit et lui caressa la tête.

« D'accord, d'accord, on va aller se promener. Mais d'abord cinq minutes le temps que je pose mes affaires. »

xXxXxXx

Harry et Tom marchaient sur le sentier autour du manoir. Il avait plu et il y avait pas de boue partout. Cela ne les arrêtait en aucun cas. L'homme mettait toujours un point d'honneur à le promener quotidiennement quel que soit le temps. Les alentours étaient emplis d'odeurs. Le chien sentait tout et n'importe quoi qui traînait, découvrant l'origine de chaque senteur, curieux. Arrivé au bout du sentier, en bordure d'un terrain en pente douce couvert d'herbe coupée, Tom sortit une balle de sa poche. Il attira le regard du husky. Ce dernier agita sa queue, soudain surexcité.

« Allez, Petit-Loup, va chercher ! » dit le sorcier en lançant la balle au loin.

Harry détala sur le terrain et récupéra le jouet une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, sur le sol. Il la ramena immédiatement à son sorcier qui la relança. Le chien courut avec plaisir, glissant parfois sur l'herbe humide ou tombant dans la gadoue. Tant qu'il allait chercher le jeu et le rapportait, il se fichait pas mal du reste. Il était un chien !

Tom, de son coté, était heureux de voir son chien si joueur. C'était ce qui lui manquait avec Nagini. Elle était très instruite et avait une discussion intéressante mais elle n'était pas joueuse. Petit-Loup lui apportait un peu de fraîcheur dans sa vie. Il remerciait Magia de l'avoir placé sur son chemin.

Il eut soudain un petit sourire amusé quand il fit mine de lancer la balle et de voir son chien partir sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter. Il était immobile perplexe et regardait tour à tour l'horizon et le sorcier.

« Allez, Petit-Loup, va chercher, » dit-il néanmoins.

Harry regarda Tom. Non, mais il venait vraiment de lui faire cette farce tellement clichée ?!

'Va chercher, hein ? D'accord !'

Le chien détala directement vers le sorcier dans le but de lui bondir dessus.

« Non, Petit-Loup ! Va chercher ! Non ! »

Le husky fit tomber le mage noir à la renverse, le prenant un peu par surprise. Tom se retrouva bien vite dos à terre, son chien le surplombant, une patte sur son torse. Dans la chute, il avait lâché la balle. Harry la récupéra directement et la garda dans sa gueule, victorieux. Il s'assit devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres la queue battant de droite à gauche. Tom le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Petit malin ! » dit-il en lui caressant la tête. « Mais maintenant, on est tous les deux bons à prendre un bain ! »

Petit-Loup laissa tomber la balle et aboya deux fois comme pour confirmer. Ils remontèrent tous deux au petit trop jusqu'au Manoir. Ils étaient dans un état lamentable quand ils rentrèrent.

« Tom ! » s'exclama Bellatrix en avisant sa tenue, horrifiée.

« Ce n'est rien, » rassura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Petit-Loup m'a fait tomber pour me faire payer une petite farce que je lui ai faite. Il semble bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait. »

« Cela on s'en était douté, » sourit la sorcière en jetant un regard à l'animal. « Il n'aurait pas sauvé Cassie autrement. »

Le chien aboya.

« Je ferais bien de lui faire prendre son bain avant qu'il salisse tout le manoir. »

Juste pour le plaisir, le husky s'ébroua, envoyant un peu de boue séchée sur le sol et les murs.

« Oui, il vaudrait mieux, » confirma Bellatrix qui venait d'en recevoir sur elle.

Elle se nettoya et elle et les murs de la saleté tandis que Tom menait son chien vers ses appartements. Il lui ordonna d'aller dans la baignoire. Il dut se répéter deux fois avant que Petit-Loup obéisse mais il savait qu'il n'aimait pas prendre de bain. Il fit couler l'eau à température ambiante afin que son chien ne parte pas en courant avant de la faire couler sur son pelage. Il le vit commencer à s'agiter.

« Du calme, Petit-Loup, ça ira très vite. »

D'un geste désinvolte de la main, il fit léviter le pommeau de douche et s'empara du savon. Il frotta son le pelage et débarrassa son chien de toute la saleté. Harry s'ébroua plusieurs fois, aspergeant Tom au passage, l'énervant un peu mais le mage noir ne pouvait en vouloir à son familier. Il le voyait malheureux dans cet état, il se plaignait du bain. Il montrait légèrement les crocs et grognait. Toutefois, il ne mordait pas.

« C'est bon, tu peux sortir, » dit enfin le sorcier après l'avoir rincé.

Petit-Loup ne se fit pas prier et bondit hors de la baignoire. Il glissa sur le carrelage avant de s'ébrouer pour se débarrasser de toute cette eau. Tom approcha avec un large essui et entreprit de sécher son chien.

« Voilà, ce n'était pas si dur. Hein, Petit-Loup ? Prendre un bain, ça fait du bien non ? On est tout propre et on sent bon ! »

Harry n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Il ne reconnaissait pas son odeur et il frissonnait à chaque fois pendant un moment. Il n'était jamais vraiment totalement sec après que Tom lui faisait prendre son bain et il détestait ça. Il sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre mâchouiller quelque chose en attendant que Tom prenne lui aussi sa douche. Il trouva son os. Il vit le sorcier passer sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte et lui sourire doucement avant de refermer la porte et d'ouvrir l'arrivée d'eau.

xXxXxXx

Tom était assis à table. Tous ses mangemorts du premier cercle étaient présents.

« Des nouvelles d'Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucune, Tom, » répondit Severus. « Dumbledore lui-même ne sait pas où il a disparu. Sa famille moldue ne sait pas où il est. Il se serait enfui. »

« Sa famille ... moldue ? » nota le mage noir. « Tu n'avais jamais mentionné qu'il était chez des Moldus, Severus. »

« Je viens d'apprendre par des rumeurs de couloir, du coté de ses amis, qu'Harry Potter vivait chez sa tante, la soeur de Lily. Malheureusement, de ce que je me souviens de Pétunia Evans, je doute qu'il ait très bien vécu sous son toit. Si j'avais su, je me serais probablement comporté différemment avec lui ... un peu. »

« Ta vieille rancune avec James ? » demanda Bellatrix, amusée.

« On va dire ça. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Bella. »

La sorcière rit doucement, accompagnée de Narcissa, mais personne ne remarqua le comportement du husky du mage noir. Ou du moins pas tout de suite.

« Je ne suis pas pour la violence inutile, » dit alors Tom. « Mais je suis contre la violence sur les enfants. Vous connaissez mon passé, mes souffrances, je ne souhaite cela à personne d'autre. Je veux savoir ce que cette femme a fait à son neveu. »

« Je tâcherai de découvrir son adresse, » répondit le Maître des Potions.

Petit-Loup se leva et trottina vers l'homme en noir. Il voulait voir son visage. Il était intrigué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il voulait aussi sentir son odeur. Elle était révélatrice de l'état d'esprit des gens. Il posa un patte sur sa jambe, attirant ainsi le regard sombre de Severus Snape sur lui.

« Va-t-en, le chien ! » s'exclama-t-il durement.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il fixa l'homme la tête légèrement sur le coté, les oreilles droites. Le Maître des Potions avait comme toujours son visage impassible, exactement comme il s'y attendait. Mais il ne pouvait être trompé par les odeurs. Il sentait de la colère et de la rancune mais aussi quelque chose de différent... de la tristesse, de la peine... C'était étrange de sentir de tels sentiments chez cet homme froid qui l'avait humilié à chaque instant où il vivait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Voilà qui est étonnant, » intervint Bellatrix. « A part moi, tu es le seul, avec Peter, à ne pas pouvoir t'approcher de ce chien. Là, il est venu à toi. »

« C'est vrai que c'est étrange, » dit Tom en regardant son chien. « Petit-Loup... Au pied. »

Harry regarda le mage noir, puis de nouveau Severus avant d'obéir et de se coucher au pied du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier lui accorda quelques caresses avant de regarder à nouveau son Maître des Potions.

« Peut-être que tu as gagné sa confiance, » ajouta-t-il à ce dernier.

« Tss. Je déteste les chiens ! »

« Tu dis ça juste parce que tu n'aimes pas Sirius, » rit Bella.

« Et alors ? Black était un enfoiré ! Tout comme Potter et Lupin ! »

Petit-Loup se mit alors à grogner.

« Petit-Loup ! Suffit ! »

Harry arrêta mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal de son père, de Sirius, ni même de Remus. Il se mit en boule et bouda un peu dans son coin.

« Autre chose que de vaines rivalités ? » demanda ensuite Tom, amusé. « Avec Harry hors du chemin, Dumbledore sera obligé de sortir de l'ombre et montrer son vrai visage. Comment pouvons-nous l'y forcer sans faire du mal aux enfants résidents à Poudlard ? »

« Difficile à dire, Tom, » répondit Severus. « Il ne dévoile jamais le fond de sa pensée. A aucun de nous. Aucun membre de l'Ordre. J'ignore quand et si il se décidera à dévoiler son jeu. »

« C'est peu probable, » fit lentement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Il s'agit de Dumbledore. Il ne dévoile jamais la totalité de son jeu. C'est un adversaire redoutable et un fin stratège. Il ne fera tombé sa dernière carte que s'il n'a pas le choix. Le tout est de savoir comment l'amener à faire cela. » Il soupira et fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque. « Je ne suis pas mauvais en stratégie, c'est même tout le contraire. Mais Dumbledore est sans conteste meilleur, plus expérimenté que moi. Je ne ferai pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer. Toute idée est bonne à prendre. Si vous avez des suggestions ? »

Les Mangemorts échangèrent des regards, songeurs.

« Peut-être ... faire une approche psychologique ? » proposa Lucius.

« Intéressant ... Développe. »

« Tout le monde nous craint à tort, » expliqua le blond. « Tout cela à partir de rumeurs et de fausses accusations parce qu'on nous fait porter le blâme. Faisons courir des rumeurs à notre tour partout, dans les rues, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, éventuellement dans la presse, afin de perturber le mental de nos ennemis mais aussi celui de ceux qui doutent du camp à suivre. Montrer Dumbledore sous un nouvel angle. Dévoiler ses agissements passés ainsi que ses motivations ... »

« Hmm ... Oui, pourquoi pas. En attendant, cela pourra toujours les toucher moralement, » accepta Tom.

Toute leur discussion ne passa pas inaperçue. Harry savait depuis un moment que les mangemorts n'étaient pas ce qu'on lui avait toujours raconté mais là, il avait eu la preuve qu'aucun d'eux n'était vraiment malfaisant. Au contraire, ils cherchaient à gagner la guerre sans mettre les enfants en dangers, que tout se fasse loin de Poudlard. Dumbledore, lui, n'hésitait pas à le mettre lui au devant de la scène depuis qu'il avait onze ans ...

xXxXxXx

Tom avait un genou à terre et apprenait un nouveau tour à son chien. Harry le faisait tourner un peu en bourrique, faisant un peu celui qui comprenait rien. Il n'allait pas offrir au Serpentard exactement ce qu'il voulait du premier coup non plus. Cela faisait deux jours que le mage noir tentait de lui apprendre le 'Pan, t'es mort !' Cela n'avait pas l'air concluant pour le moment.

Severus entra dans la pièce et interrompit le jeu.

« Tom, j'ai retrouvé la famille de Potter. »

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Au vu de la situation délicate, j'ai préféré les amener. Ils sont quatre. »

« Très bien, fais-les entrer, Severus. »

Ainsi, le Maître des Potions conduisit la famille Dursley au grand complet devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait Vernon, Pétunia, Marge et Dudley Dursley. Petit-Loup se tendit directement et se plaça légèrement en arrière de Tom par instinct face à ces gens. Ces derniers ne cessaient d'ailleurs de se plaindre, Vernon Dursley à plein poumons d'ailleurs.

« Bonjour, Mr Dursley, » dit Tom en s'approchant. « J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, à vous et à votre famille. »

« Nous ne répondrons à aucune question ! » hurla Vernon. « Je refuse de parler à un monstre tel que vous ! Vous êtes tous comme ce misérable Potter ! Des monstres de la pire espèce ! J'exige que vous nous rameniez chez nous dès maintenant ! »

« Des monstres ? » répéta le mage noir avec lenteur, semblant comprendre légèrement ce que le mot signifiait dans la bouche du Moldu. « En quoi suis-je un monstre à vos yeux ? » s'enquit-il toutefois.

« Vous êtes comme ce morveux ! » s'époumona Vernon, rouge de rage. « Vous nous enlevez et vous utilisez votre monstruosité sur nous ! Vous êtes tous des monstres, tout comme cette catin, cette prostituée ! Cette Potter ! Elle et son bon à rien de mari étaient des ... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que le husky s'était avancé en grognant et montrant les crocs, le regard noir. Là, il tenait plus du loup que du chien. Il pouvait être très effrayant.

« Petit-Loup ! Couché ! »

Mais ce dernier n'obéit pas. Il n'obéirait pas avec son oncle en face de lui, insultant ses parents. Il ne resterait plus jamais immobile ! Il ne resterait plus jamais silencieux ! Il ne resterait plus jamais sans rien faire ! Il s'avança, menaçant. Il sentit une tension dans son cou. On le tirait vers l'arrière. Tom ...

« Vous devriez tenir votre chien en laisse ! Et le dresser ! » s'indigna Marge Dursley. « Vous ne savez de toute évidence pas y faire avec les ani ... »

« LA FERME ! » hurla Harry en reprenant forme humaine.

« Harry Potter ? » fit la voix de Tom, surprise, juste derrière lui.

« LA FERME ! JE NE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE PARLER DE TARE ! MA MERE N'ETAIT PAS UNE CATIN ! CE SONT VOUS LES MONSTRES ! »

Le Survivant sentit un étau de bras l'encercler à la taille et le tirer vers l'arrière. Tom le tenait fermement. Il avait encore de la force pour un vieil homme. Le jeune homme put voir que la Tante Marge était immobile, sans voix. Elle découvrait l'existence de la magie.

« TU AS OSE UTILISER TA MONSTRUOSITE DEVANT ELLE ! » vociféra son oncle.

« LA FERME ! J'EN AI MARRE ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE ! JE SUIS UN SORCIER ! »

« LES SORCIERS SONT DES MONSTRES ! »

« ET CELA JUSTIFIE DE ME TRAITER COMME UN ESCLAVE ? JE SUIS TON NEVEU ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON LARBIN OU TON PUNCHING BALL ! »

Alors qu'il criait, Harry réussit à repousser Tom en déclenchant une explosion de magie. Le mage noir en fut surpris. Le Survivant en profita pour courir vers le Moldu dans le but de le frapper. Il fut intercepté par Severus qui se tenait là.

« Tu es tout comme ta mère, Garçon ! » dit alors Pétunia Dursley avec une bonne dose de venin dans sa voix. « Un monstre ! Tuée par un monstre à cause de toi ! Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir cette nuit-là ! »

« Pétunia, tu t'entends parler ?! » siffla Severus.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Si tu as oublié ton enfance à Cokeworth, je ne suis pas responsable, » dit-il en stupéfixant Harry pour qu'il ne fasse plus de bêtises. « Mais aller jusqu'à reprocher à ce garçon la mort de Lily ! »

« C'est sa faute ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres et vous méritez de mourir ! Si Lily avait été normale, elle serait toujours en vie ! »

« Ah oui ? Je doute que Dumbledore l'aurait laissée vivre, » fit Tom, soudain dangereux. « Severus, occupe-toi d'Harry Potter. Je m'occupe personnellement de nos ... invités. »

« Bien, Tom. »

Le Maître des Potions souleva le corps du Gryffondor et sortit sans accorder le moindre dernier regard à Pétunia Dursley. La femme le dégoûtait. Il avait finalement été trop dur, injuste avec le gamin Potter. Gamin qui avait été sous leur nez durant tout ce temps ... Comment avait-il été si aveugle ? Pourtant tous les signes étaient là ! Petit-Loup n'appréciait pas Bellatrix, ni Pettigrow, ni lui-même. A chaque fois qu'il avait parlé des Maraudeurs, en mal en général, le chien avait grogné. Comment n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement ?

A mesure qu'il réfléchissait, il parcourait le manoir et entra dans la chambre de son filleul.

« Parrain ? » fit ce dernier. « Qu'est-ce qui ... Potter ?! »

« Pas maintenant, Drago. »

Severus allongea le Gryffondor sur le lit. Il se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'était plus que frustration et fatigue. Mais une chose était sûre. Le gosse allait devoir s'expliquer !

« Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda alors le blond.

« C'est Petit-Loup. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Je viens de l'apprendre ! Il s'est métamorphosé devant moi quand on a amené sa famille pour savoir ce qu'ils savent. Cela l'a poussé à réagir. » Severus sortit sa baguette. « _Enervate_. »

La réaction fut presque immédiate. Le Gryffondor reprit à peine ses esprits que les souvenirs de la présence de sa famille dans le bâtiment refirent surface. Il se mit à grogner, les dents serrées. Le Maître des Potions l'attrapa immédiatement et l'obligea à rester sur le lit.

« Hors de question, Potter ! » dit-il avec fermeté.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Non ! Restez calme ! Tom va s'en charger ! »

« Ils ... Ils ... »

Le jeune homme haletait et pleurait presque maintenant. Le Serpentard desserra légèrement l'étau de ses bras et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Potter pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il attrapa le menton du Gryffondor dans sa main et lui fit relever la tête.

« Je crois avoir compris, Mr Potter, » dit-il simplement. « Et Tom aussi. »

Le visage du Maître des Potions était neutre mais ses yeux transparaissaient un peu de l'émotion qui l'habitait.

« Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit ? A Poudlard ? » demanda ensuite Severus. « Minerva aurait pu faire quelque chose. »

« J'en ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore, c'est ... c'est mon tuteur magique. Il ... Il m'a dit que j'étais protégé là-bas ... Que le pouvoir du sacrifice de ma mère résidait dans le sang de sa famille et que, grâce à cela, vivre chez ma Tante m'assurait la meilleure des protections. »

« La magie du sang ? » Harry hocha doucement la tête. « Quoi qu'il ait pu vous dire, Mr Potter, cette magie ne peut fonctionner que s'il y a un attachement très fort. Certes, il y en avait un avec votre mère mais si Pétunia était horrible dès le départ avec l'enfant en vous et ne voyait qu'un monstre, la protection était dès lors inexistante parce que vous ne considériez pas cette maison comme votre foyer. »

« Alors ... je ... je ... j'étais ... »

« Oui, Mr Potter. Vous étiez vulnérable. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'humidifièrent encore et des larmes coulèrent. Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage pour les effacer. Il observa ensuite Drago et Severus. Il ne voulait pas leur parler. Il s'écarta du Maître des Potions. Ce dernier tentait légèrement de le retenir.

« Je ne retourne pas dans le salon émeraude, » fit alors le Gryffondor. « Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir. Aucun d'eux. »

Il reprit l'apparence de Petit-Loup et disparut dans le couloir. Il se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il se sentait réellement bien, réellement en sécurité. La chambre de Tom. Il se glissa dans son panier et se coucha, malheureux et fatigué. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques instants mais ce fut pour être la proie de cauchemars. Il en ressortit grâce à une main douce sur son pelage et la voix de Tom. Il fixa le regard de braise de l'homme, les oreilles rabattues.

« Ainsi, tu étais avec nous depuis le début, Harry, » murmura-t-il d'une voix neutre. « J'aurais du me douter que tu étais trop intelligent pour un chien. » Le mage noir soupira. « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de m'avoir menti, même si je n'aime pas cela. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Un vrai Serpentard. »

Il y avait un petit sourire sur le visage de Tom.

« Mais pourquoi attendre maintenant pour reprendre forme humaine ? Tu le sais depuis un moment que je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Le husky s'écarta doucement de la main de l'homme et se retransforma. Il s'assit en tailleur devant lui, la tête basse.

« Je ne voulais pas être rejeté encore. J'étais si bien en tant que chien. J'étais accepté et aimé. Je ne voulais pas perdre ce que j'avais juste pour une stupide guerre. »

« Petit-Loup ..., » murmura alors Tom en prenant le garçon dans ses bras. « On ne t'aurait jamais abandonné. James et Lily faisaient partie des nôtres. Nous t'aurions directement accepté et protégé. Nous protégeons les enfants et tu le sais. »

« Mais je suis supposé être l'arme de Dumbledore. Je n'avais aucune garantie que vous ne me tueriez pas si je me révélais. »

« Maintenant tu le sais, Harry. » Il lui embrassa le front. « Maintenant, tu le sais. Tu es avec nous maintenant. Un enfant qu'on protégera de la folie de Dumbledore. »

« Merci... »

« Tu n'es plus obligé de te cacher derrière Petit-Loup, maintenant. »

« Mais j'aime bien être dans la peau de Petit-Loup, moi ! »

« Tu pourras toujours t'y glisser pour t'amuser, » sourit l'homme. « Mais sociabilise-toi autrement à partir de maintenant. Ce pourrait être que bénéfique pour toi. »

« D'accord. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Harry dans les bras du mage noir, dans les bras de Tom. Il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de bien-être, le Serpentard le repoussa gentiment.

« Je vais prévenir Lucius pour qu'il te prépare une chambre. »

« Okay ... »

« Personne ne te fera de mal, Harry, je te le promets. Tu es en sécurité, ici. »

« Je sais. »

Tom ébouriffa les cheveux en pagaille d'Harry avec affection et sortit de la chambre. Harry y resta un moment encore. Il était bien là, dans cette pièce. Il était resté longtemps en chien. Cela change la perception des choses. Il était mieux sous cette forme. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il la reprit et se coucha dans son panier. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder pour oublier la présence de sa famille dans la maison. Il fut interrompu par une voix de femme. Narcissa Malfoy.

« Venez, Harry, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, » dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Oui, Madame, » répondit le Gryffondor en reprenant forme humaine.

Il avança, tête basse, et suivit la sorcière à travers le manoir jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse. Elle était adjacente à celle de Drago. Il la remercia et s'assit à un rebord de fenêtre. Sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était bien plus grande et plus belle que celle qu'il avait eue à Privet Drive. Spacieuse et douillette à la fois. Il regarda longuement dehors. L'air était frais. Bientôt l'hiver. Bientôt Noël.

xXxXxXx

Harry mangeait silencieusement à la table Malfoy. Il répondait très peu. Il n'avait jamais été très enclin à parler lors des repas. Cela pouvait occasionner des silences lourds et gênants. Mais ils posaient aussi parfois des questions sur son passé. Il n'était pas prêt à répondre. Il ne répondait même pas aux piques de Drago. Après le repas, une petite voix vint le sauver de son calvaire.

« Où est 'Tit-Loup ? » demanda Cassie.

Tom pouffa doucement en voyant Harry sourire et se transformer pour s'occuper de la petite Lestrange. Il était tellement bien à jouer ainsi avec beaucoup d'insouciance. Pas de question. Pas de réponse à donner. Juste jouer avec Cassie. Rien d'autre importait. La petite brune lui lançait une petite balle en mousse dans la pièce et il allait la chercher pour la lui rapporter. Elle riait beaucoup et lui faisait beaucoup de papouilles.

« Oua ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il aboya.

« Oua ! »

Il aboya encore.

« Aouuuu ! »

Il fit mine d'hurler à la lune pour lui faire plaisir. Les adultes sourirent, et certains rirent pendant quelques instants en secouant la tête. C'était attendrissant à voir, mais aussi amusant maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il y avait un être humain derrière le husky.

« Où est ton os ? » demanda Cassie en regardant autour d'elle.

Petit-Loup pencha la tête sur le coté. Il l'avait mâchouillé la veille. Il l'avait rangé ... dans la cuisine ! Il se leva rapidement et partit au petit trop le chercher.

« Pars pas ! »

Harry revint deux minutes plus tard pour retrouver Cassie en pleurs. Il lui déposa son os devant elle.

« Oui ! Bon s'ien ! »

« Voilà qui est pathétique, » soupira Drago depuis un fauteuil du salon. « Potter qui s'amuse à faire le toutou. »

« Drago ! » s'indigna Narcissa.

« Ne le juge pas trop durement, » fit alors Tom avec douceur. « Il a eu une vie semée d'embûches. Il a vécu ces derniers mois en tant que chien et s'y sent plus à l'aise parce qu'il a été pour la première fois vraiment accepté que comme ça. Tu lui reprocherais de choisir la forme de vie où il a reçu le plus d'amour ? »

« Mais c'est un être humain ! »

« Qui a vécu suffisamment longtemps en tant que chien pour en avoir le comportement et l'instinct. Il est bien sous cette forme. Et puis, laisse-le s'amuser avec Cassie. Ils ne sont pas mignons comme ça ? »

« Moi ce que je retiens, c'est qu'il a déchiqueté mes chaussures ! Une bonne douzaine de fois ! »

Tom sourit et s'approcha de la petite.

« Cassie, tu veux que je te montre un nouveau tour avec Petit-Loup ? »

« Oui ! »

Le chien regarda le mage noir, la tête sur le coté, curieux. Maintenant, il n'aurait plus d'excuse pour ne pas faire ce qu'il demandait.

« Mets ta main comme ça, » dit le mage noir en mimant un pistolet avec ses doigts. « Tu vises Petit-Loup et tu dis 'Pan ! T'es mort !' »

Harry retint un soupir, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et fit mine de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur le coté. Il fit le mort. Cassie rit doucement.

« Je peux essayer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » sourit Tom en venant caresser la tête du husky.

Petit-Loup se redressa et aboya joyeusement. La petite fille se prêta au nouveau jeu avec plaisir et Harry joua longuement avec elle sous le regard amusé des adultes.

xXxXxXx

Tom marchait dans les rues du Londres. Il était encore risqué pour Harry de se balader dans les rues avec l'Ordre qui cherchait à lui remettre le grappin dessus. Mais il voulait sortir et il avait assuré que personne ne connaissait son animagus. Pas même ses amis. Il s'était entraîné seul. En souvenir pour son parrain. Le mage noir avait alors accepté mais seulement en sa compagnie et s'il acceptait la laisse. Comme s'il l'avait un jour refusée !

Ils se baladait pour faire les derniers achats avant Noël. L'air était frais, la neige recouvrait tout. Elle avait été dégagée en ville à force des passages. Il y avait plus de gadoue qu'autre chose. Il avait froid aux coussinets mais il était heureux de sortir prendre l'air et se balader en ville. Ils marchèrent ainsi longuement.

Harry vit un magasin de jouets pour enfants. Il tira sur la laisse pour attirer l'attention de Tom sur ce qu'il voulait. Tom regarda dans la direction où il regardait.

« Des jouets, Petit-Loup ? » demanda Tom.

Il aboya.

« Pour Cassie ? »

Le husky aboya encore. Le mage noir sourit et conduisit son chien à travers les rayons du magasin. Il regarda lui-même les objets pour voir ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Cassie. Et aussi pour Harry. Il avait longtemps discuté avec lui. Le jeune homme n'avait pratiquement jamais rien reçu. Un balai. Une cape. Une chouette. Quelques pulls. Mais rien de plus. Ou à peine.

Il détourna le regard des jouets quand il entendit Petit-Loup aboyer. Le husky regardait avec intensité une peluche sur une planche. Tom sourit. Un lion. Typique d'un Gryffondor.

« Bella ne sera pas très contente, » rit-il doucement. « D'accord. On lui achète ça. Je vais aussi prendre l'une ou l'autre chose pour elle. »

Petit-Loup aboya doucement. Ils firent plusieurs tours du magasin et Tom finit par faire son choix. Il paya les cadeaux qu'il fit emballer et les récupéra.

« As-tu envie de faire autre chose ? » demanda alors Tom en sortant du magasin avec son sac rempli de cadeaux.

Petit-Loup agita sa tête de gauche à droite pour dire non. C'était au sorcier de décider pour la suite. Ils firent alors un tour d'un parc moldu non loin avant de rentrer au Manoir pour la célébration des fêtes de Yule. Ils furent accueillis par une Cassie surexcitée qui tournait et tournait autour d'un sapin afin d'en accrocher des boules et autres décorations. Elle riait beaucoup.

« Oh ! 'Tit-Loup ! Tu viens m'aider s' i'-te-plait ! »

Harry avait finalement montré un petit tour à la petite pour qu'elle comprenne que le chien qu'elle aimait beaucoup était en fait un être humain. Mais il se transformait toujours pour jouer avec elle. Là, il reprit forme humaine et vint l'aider à décorer le sapin. Le premier qu'il décorait lui-même. Il souleva la petite et la cala sur sa hanche pour l'aider à accrocher des décorations à des branches bien trop hautes pour elle. Il l'allégea d'un sort pour cela afin qu'elle ne devienne pas lourde à mesure que ses bras fatiguent.

Très vite l'ambiance se fit plus joyeuse et festive, Harry toujours attentif aux besoins de Cassie, passant de l'état d'être humain à l'état de chien en fonction de ses envies et besoins. Un vrai grand-frère, un protecteur. Il discutait aussi un peu avec les adultes mais surtout avec Tom ou Fenrir. Les autres moins.

Quand vint l'heure des cadeaux, il aida Cassie à donner les cadeaux à tout le monde. Elle lui sauta dans les bras quand elle vit son nouveau lion en peluche.

« Pourquoi je ne suis même pas choquée ? » demanda Bellatrix dans un soupir. « Un lion ... »

« Navré, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours ! »

« Dit le gosse qui a agi en Serpentard pour survivre, » rétorquèrent Severus et Tom d'une même voix, amusés.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, Ryry, » dit ensuite joyeusement Cassie en lui tendant plusieurs paquets, un à un.

Le Gryffondor releva un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de cadeau de sa vie. Pas beaucoup. Il ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir. Il les ouvrit un par un et en fut à chaque fois plus ému. Il avait reçu de Severus Snape un album photo. Il y avait des photos de ses parents et de Sirius.

« J'ai reçu de l'aide d'un peu tout le monde pour les rassembler, » dit le Maître des Potions. « Comme ça tu as des souvenirs d'eux. »

« Merci, » fit le jeune homme avec des larmes contenues dans ses yeux.

Il ouvrit d'autres paquets, des vêtements et des livres de la part des Malfoy et des Lestrange. Il les remercia. Il restait encore un paquet et une enveloppe avec l'écriture de Tom. Il ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit un nécessaire à dessin et à peinture.

« J'ai peut-être jeté un oeil à ta chambre quand tu n'y étais pas, » fit le mage noir avec un rictus amusé.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'enveloppe. Il y découvrit une lettre d'admission de l'école d'Ivelmorny pour l'année suivante sous le nom d'Harry Jedusor. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais que tu veux retourner en cours, » expliqua alors Tom. « Mais il est hors de question que tu retournes entre les griffes de Dumbledore. Là-bas, tu pourras continuer à étudier loin de la guerre et mon nom te garantira un minimum l'anonymat. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux y aller ou non. »

« J'ai le choix ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu peux y aller comme tu peux rester ici. Je ne veux juste pas que tu retournes à Poudlard tant que Dumbledore en est le directeur. »

« Je ... merci. »

« Par contre, il y a encore un autre papier dans l'enveloppe, » sourit le mage noir.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda. Il y en avait en effet un autre. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surpris.

« Si tu le souhaites seulement, » dit ce dernier. « Tu dois juste y apposer ta signature. »

« Tu ... tu voudrais ... m'adopter ?! »

« Comme ça tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Eh puis ... nous sommes de très lointains cousins ... ce ne serait que renforcer nos liens familiaux. De cette façon, Dumbledore n'aura plus aucun droit sur toi. Mais là encore, tu as le choix d'accepter ou de refuser, Harry. »

Harry resta un instant silencieux en fixant le papier. Il avait une boule dans la gorge tellement il était ému. Il se leva vint serrer Tom dans ses bras.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il à son oreille, pleurant presque.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le serra contre lui avec force. Plus jamais ce pauvre garçon ne serait seul. Plus jamais il ne serait manipulé. Il allait s'en assurer. Il allait le protéger. Ils allaient tous le protéger. Ils fêtèrent Yule comme il se doit et pensèrent à l'avenir lumineux qui était devant eux. Tout ce qu'ils avaient encore à faire, c'était protéger les enfants et faire tomber Dumbledore. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Le groupe de Mangemorts regardèrent Harry et Cassie jouer ensemble, la petite fille lançant une petite balle au chien ou lui faisant faire des petits tours, le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


End file.
